Social networks provide a platform for a user to interact, make connections, and collaborate with an online community of people with similar interests, needs, and goals. A social network can include a member profile, such as a profile page, for each member of the social network. The member profile of a member can be modified by the member. For example, a member profile may include contact information, educational information, employment information, connections to other members, skills, and interests. Additionally, the social network can allow viewers to view a member profile. Furthermore, depending on the privacy setting of a viewer, the viewer can allow a member to know that the viewer has viewed the member's profile. In some instances, information relevant about the viewer may be missing for the member.